Someone like you
by Ariadna Vela
Summary: Historia de desamor basada en la canción Someone like you. Para Adele contest. ExB


**Nombre del grupo: **Fanfiction Addiction.

**Nombre del Fic:** Someone like you

**Autor/res:** Ariadna Vela

**Link al perfil del contest:** http :/ www. fanfiction. net /s/ 7542784 /1/ Adele _ Constest

**Discleimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, sólo la trama es mía y para más inri basada en una canción

**Advertencia y/o nota de autor:** Incluso escribiéndola lloré, es muy triste. Es mi primer concurso en FF, los demás han sido del instituto. Al escuchar la canción se me vino este fic a la cabeza. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Me levanté de la cama mojada por todas las lágrimas que habían caído en ella. Fuí hacia el cuarto de baño. No quería mirarme en el espejo, pero fué imposible no hacerlo. Ahí estaba yo, muriendome de dolor, culpándome por no haber sido lo suficiente para él.<p>

Ayer Alice me llamó. Estaba preocupada por mí, como lo lleba haciendo durante estos dos años. Dos malditos años llorando, criticándome, culpándome, echándolo de menos, preguntándome cómo estaría, si había encontrado a alguien que le hiciese feliz, alguien que le diese lo que yo no pude darle. Aún recuerdo sus palabra: " _Lo siento Bella, esto no funciona. A veces uno permanece enamorado, pero en cambio, otras duele._" Pero volviendo al tema de Alice, ayer me dijo lo que ya sabía y lo que más temía. Edward se había casado, había encontrado a alguien que lo hiciese feliz.

Me lavé la cara, pero era inevitable que el dolor siguiese en mis ojos. Me vestí y salí de casa. Me había prometido seguir adelante, y lo cumpliría. Por mucho que doliese, por mucho que quisiese quedarme en mi casa llorando por él. Me dirigí hasta un café, necesitaba comer. Desde que él se fué no me había alimentado lo saludable. Entonces, lo ví. Él estaba entrando en el café. Me vió se dirigió hacia mí.

-Hola Bella.- Dijo Edward, lanzandome una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban. Mi corazón se oprimió, no había visto esa sonrisa en dos años.

-H-hola E-edward.- Tartamudeé yo intentando que el dolor no se notase en mis palabras, intento fallido.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo él.

-¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?- Le pregunté yo, atreviéndome a mirarle a los ojos, error. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad, una felicidad que yo no pude darle.

-Bella... Se que te hice daño, pero han pasado dos años...

-Sí, dos malditos años.- Dije yo cortándole.- Dos años sin dormir, llorando por las noches. Dos años escondiéndome a llorar en el baño de mi trabajo. Dos años preguntándome qué hice mal. ¿Me responderías tú a esa última pregunta?¿Qué hice para que dejaras de amarme?

-No fué tu culpa Bella, son cosas que pasan con el tiempo.- Dijo Edward.

-Entonces...- Dije yo intentando no llorar.- ¿Por qué sigo enamorada de ti como el primer día y tú te has casado y estas enamorado de otra persona?

-No puedo responderte a eso.- Dijo él desviando la mirada.- No quise hacerte desdichada el día que corté contigo, lo nuestro no funcionaba y esto era lo mejor.

-Para mí sí funcionaba.- Dije, mientras se me escapaba una lágrima.- Estaba feliz, había cumplido mi sueño y estaba al lado de la persona a la que amaba. Tú tambien habías cumplido tu sueño, pero entiendo que no estabas al lado de la persona a la que amabas ¿verdad?

-Pensaba que sí, pero no. No te amaba.- Al decir él esto, mi corazón se rompió más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sabes Edward.- Dije yo, limpiandome los ojos de lágrimas.- Volví a esta ciudad para que si algún día me encontrabas, me recordases y recordades que para mí no se ha acabado. Que te sigo amando. Pero no te preocupes, encontraré alguien al que amar y que me sea correspondido. Alguien como creía que eras tú. Me han cantratado, al fin puedo hacer un disco. Y sabes, fuiste tú el que me animó a escribir más canciones. La compañía discográfica quiere que antes dé un concierto. Será mañana, aquí en Seatle.- Le tendí dos entradas.- Espero que tú y tu mujer vengais. Me encantaría conocerla y darle las gracias por hacerte feliz cuando yo no pude.

-Bella...- Sabía que iba a protestar por lo que le corté.

-No protestes. Cuando se ama a una persona como yo te amo a tí ,lo más importante es su felicidad. Y si su felicidad es que esté lejos de tí, uno se aleja lo máximo posible. Así es la vida y el amor. _A veces uno permanece enamorado, pero en cambio, otras duele. _Además, hay una canción dedicada a tí, me gustaría que la escuchases. Aquí tines un disco con el single.- Le tendí el disco.- La canción se llama _Someone like you,_ espero que te guste.

Entonces, me levanté de la mesa y salí del local. Corrí todo lo que pude, dejando que mis ojos se exprimiesen a lágrimas. Algún día encontraría alguien como él._ Alguien como tú._

* * *

><p><strong>Seguro que ahora necesitáis pañuelos para secaros las lágrimas... xD Como he dicho antes, este es mi primer concurso en FF. Besos y abrazos a tods que hayan leído el fic y mordisquitos :[ a quienes sean adictos a Fanfiction. <strong>


End file.
